Blitzer Harrsk
Blitzer Harrsk era un almirante humano del Armada Imperial que fue considerado como uno de los comandantes y tácticos más talentosos de la Armada Imperial. Durante la Batalla de Endor, Harrsk sufrió una lesión craneal que lo dejó con daño cerebral, lo que le provocó el desarrollo de una doble personalidad que alternaba entre Harrsk y su difunto segundo al mando, el capitán Bolla Thoath. Cuando el capitán Gilad Pellaeon dio la orden de retirada tras la muerte del Emperador Palpatine, Harrsk inicialmente aceptó, pero luego se negó a seguir a un oficial de tan bajo rango y llevó a su flota al Núcleo Profundo, donde estableció el Comando Cero, el primero reino de un señor de la guerra Imperial. Asumiendo el título de Lord Alto Almirante, Harrsk se hizo con un territorio en el Núcleo Profundo y en los Mundos del Núcleo. El señor de la guerra se distinguió de sus contemporáneos al vigilar los acontecimientos fuera de su reino, forjando relaciones con Sate Pestage, Ysanne Isard y muchos Imperiales descontentos que buscaban aliarse con alguien. Harrsk resistió la captura del Núcleo y de Coruscant por parte de la Nueva República e ignoró la unificación de facciones bajo el mando del Gran Almirante Thrawn, pero cuando un misterioso intermediario de Byss le envió súplicas, Harrsk unió sus fuerzas con muchos otros señores de la guerra y facciones Imperiales bajo este nuevo estandarte, el del renacido Emperador Palpatine. Aunque el Imperio reunificado tuvo éxito con sus ataques a la Nueva República durante la Operación Mano Sombría, Palpatine finalmente fue asesinado y Byss fue destruido, y Harrsk se retiró a sus propiedades que habían sido severamente reducidas durante la campaña. A partir de ahí, intento obtener más poder en el sector Atravis, lo que lo llevó a un conflicto con otro señor de la guerra del Núcleo Profundo, Treuten Teradoc. Harrsk se alió con la almirante Natasi Daala, a quien le confió acabar con Teradoc. Sin embargo, Daala traiciono a Harrsk y unió fuerzas con Gilad Pellaeon, ahora vicealmirante de las fuerzas de Teradoc, y los dos llevaron a Harrsk y a Teradoc a la mesa de negociaciones. En Tsoss Beacon, Daala reunió a Harrsk, Teradoc y a los otros once señores de la guerra más poderosos con el objetivo de unirlos. Sin embargo, no pudieron llegar a ningún acuerdo, por lo que Daala arregló la ejecución de los señores de la guerra. Harrsk sobrevivió al intento original debido a su lesión cerebral, pero su psique fracturada lo llevó a suicidarse poco después cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su locura. Biografía Servicio Imperial Blitzer Harrsk era un hombre humano que sirvió en la Armada Imperial durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Con el rango de almirante,The Essential Guide to Warfare Harrsk era considerado como uno de los estrategas militares más destacados de la Armada, y lideraba el Comando Punta de Flecha a bordo del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] Torbellino. La esfera de responsabilidad de Harrsk era la porción de los Mundos del Núcleo de El Corte, apodada “Punta de Flecha”. En el 4 DBY, Harrsk fue contactado por su amigo, el almirante Firmus Piett, comandante del [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]], Ejecutor. Piett convenció a Harrsk para que uniera su comando al Escuadrón de la Muerte de Lord Darth Vader para reforzar las fuerzas Imperiales que emboscarían a la Flota de la Alianza para Restaurar la República en Endor, donde el Emperador Palpatine había tendido una trampa a los Rebeldes. Durante la lucha, la batalla se volvió a favor de la Alianza, con la muerte del Emperador Palpatine, y la destrucción tanto del Ejecutor como de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Durante la batalla, el Torbellino sufrió daños y una consola exploto cerca de Harrsk. La detonación envió restos de duracero a través del ojo izquierdo de Harrsk los cuales se alojaron dentro del lóbulo frontal de su cerebro. La misma explosión cobró la vida de su segundo al mando, el capitán Bolla Thoath. La lesión resultante de Harrsk lo llevó a desarrollar una personalidad divergente, en la que asumía la personalidad del capitán Thoath. En su personaje de Harrsk, olvidó que Thoath estaba muerto, y alucinó la presencia de su segundo al mando. En cualquier caso, Harrsk no sabía que su psique estaba fracturado. Cuando el capitán Gilad Pellaeon del Destructor Estelar Quimera pidió una retirada de Endor para volver al planeta Annaj, Harrsk—en su personaje de Thoath—estuvo de acuerdo con la orden. Durante la retirada, el almirante fue colocado en un tanque de bacta para sanar la herida. El primer señor de la guerra El Harrsk que emergió del tanque de bacta era un hombre diferente. Cruel y megalómano, era ciego en su ojo izquierdo y la mitad de su cara era una masa de tejido cicatricial. No dispuesto a recibir órdenes de un capitán, informo a Pellaeon que el mando del Escuadrón de la Muerte debería volver al almirante de rango, Adye Prittick. Sin embargo Prittick no pudo determinar un curso de acción, y su indecisión provocó una disputa entre los oficiales de la flota. Harrsk se negó a cooperar con los otros comandantes y partió de Annaj con el crucero de batalla Puño de Ilthmar, dos [[Destructor Estelar clase Tector/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Tector]] y otros tres Destructores Estelares, negándose a continuar la retirada a Yag'Dhul con el resto de la flota Imperial. En cambio, Harrsk tomó sus naves y las dirigió al Núcleo Profundo, restringiendo esa parte del centro de la galaxia,The New Essential Chronology y afirmó que permanecería allí hasta que se estableciera una clara cadena de mando entre la jerarquía Imperial. Dentro del Núcleo Profundo, se hizo con el control de los sistemas que rodeaban Kalist y estableció su propio protectorado, el cual llamó Comando Cero, y se nombró a sí mismo Lord Alto Almirante. Aunque no se separó oficialmente del Consejo Imperial Regente, y permaneció ostensiblemente leal al Imperio, Harrsk se había convertido en el señor de la guerra independiente. Reemplazó su ojo arruinado con un fotoreceptor droide. Con el gobierno Imperial de Coruscant ocupado en varios frentes, Harrsk expandió su dominio aún más, moviéndose hacia el Núcleo Sur, y reclamando Abregado-rae y varios planetas que se ubicaban al comienzo de la Ruta Comercial Rimma. En el Borde Exterior, el señor de la guerra expandió su imperio personal manteniendo fuerzas en el sector Atravis. A diferencia de muchos de los señores de la guerra que siguieron su estela, Harrsk vigilaba los eventos más allá del Núcleo Profundo, reclutando a los Imperiales que estaban que no tenían bando, usando su reputación como un punto de reunión para aquellos que desearan unirse al bando ganador. La tripulación de la flota del Gran Almirante Martio Batch, en particular, se unió a la causa de Harrsk después de asesinar al Gran Almirante. Harrsk también prometió proteger a los ciudades más ricos del Imperio, un hecho atractivo que atrajo a muchos después de la reciente pérdida del planeta Brentaal IV a manos del estado sucesor de la Alianza, la Nueva República, y que socavo el régimen de Sate Pestage, el heredero al trono de Palpatine''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 28: Masquerade, Part 1. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Harrsk mantuvo relaciones diplomáticas con otras facciones, incluidos sus vecinos liderados por Pestage. Después de recuperarse de sus heridas en Endor, Harrsk reunió a las fuerzas Imperiales a su alrededor y las utilizó para organizar una campaña de hostigamiento contra la Nueva República. Durante los siguientes dos años, cuando la Nueva República avanzó hacia el territorio Imperial y trató con los señores de la guerra uno por uno, Harrsk perdió sus posesiones en los Mundos del Núcleo. En el 6 DBY, ayudo a Ysanne Isard, la nueva administradora del Imperio, pero Isard pronto perdió Coruscant ante la Nueva República y se vio obligada a huir a Thyferra, hogar del Cártel de Bacta, para comenzar su propia carrera como señor de la guerra. Con las fuerzas militares del Cártel del Bacta cayendo ante la unidad de élite de la Nueva República conocida como el Escuadrón Pícaro, Isard se vio obligada a intercambiar bacta con Harrsk a cambio de material de reemplazo, un hecho que hizo que Harrsk la dominara.X-wing: The Bacta War'' Reunificación Imperial El estado mental de Harrsk empezó a afectar su toma de decisiones. Como Harrsk, atacaría a sus competidores por capricho y estaría al borde de la derrota cuando el personaje del capitán Thoath se afirmara a sí mismo para salvar del desastre a las fuerzas del señor de la guerra. En el 9 DBY, el Gran Almirante Thrawn reuniría a varios señores de la guerra en una confederación para emprender la guerra contra la Nueva República. Sin embargo, Harrsk y los señores de la guerra del Núcleo Profundo no estuvieron entre ellos, y permanecieron en sus propios imperios. Después de la muerte de Thrawn, Harrsk fue uno de los primeros en ser contactados por agentes de un nuevo poder en ascenso en Byss, aunque desconocido para muchos, era el Emperador Palpatine, resucitado en un nuevo cuerpo de clon. Harrsk, que llevaba el título de Supremo Señor de la Guerra, se comprometió con Palpatine, aparentemente sin recordar que Palpatine había muerto años antes en Endor, aunque el personaje de Thoath era consciente del hecho. Unificando las facciones del Imperio bajo su bandera, Palpatine lanzó la Operación Mano Sombría contra la Nueva República, y Harrsk y el resto se unieron para expulsar a la Nueva República del Núcleo. Gran parte de las fuerzas de Harrsk fueron destruidas en la lucha, y el Emperador finalmente moriría en Onderon. Su capital, Byss, seria destruida, y el Imperio unificado colapsaría, aunque Carnor Jax rápidamente ascendería al poder con el respaldo del Consejo Imperial Regente. Muchos de los comandantes del Imperio, incluido Harrsk, se negaron a seguirle. Harrsk regresaría a su base en el Núcleo Profundo, y reconstruiría todo lo que se pudiera conservar en el Núcleo Oeste mientras se reagruparía y planificaría su próximo movimiento. Los rumores de que Harrsk se estaba aliando con naves Imperiales corruptas llegaron a la Nueva República, y el Escuadrón Pícaro fue enviado al Núcleo Profundo para investigar.N.R.I. Reports En el 12 DBY, Harrsk aumentó el reclutamiento de soldados en el sector Atravis y comenzó a mover sus propias tropas allí desde el Núcleo Profundo, lo que llevó a la Nueva República a sospechar que se estaba preparando para atacar. Varios mundos fortalezas Imperiales en la región lo apoyaron, y cuando Leia Organa Solo descubrió que la antigua Mano del Emperador Roganda Ismaren estaba usando la nave estelar Ojo de Palpatine como una moneda de cambio para ganar poder entre las facciones Imperiales, sospechaba que Harrsk podría intentar hacer un trato con ella. Sin embargo, el Ojo de Palpatine seria destruido, y los Ismaren huirían al sector Atravis de Harrsk. Harrsk también tenía problemas en sus frentes.Los Hijos de los Jedi Con la caída de Byss, los señores de la guerra del Núcleo Profundo había empezado una guerra abierta entre ellos, y los recientes intentos de Harrsk por aumentar su propio poder lo llevaron a un conflicto con el autodenominado Alto Almirante Treuten Teradoc, un señor de la guerra del Núcleo Profundo. En este momento, Harrsk había establecido su base en un mundo rocoso que orbitaba carca de una estrella ggigante roja. Utilizando sus recursos, Harrsk fue aumentando sus fuerzas, y las instalaciones orbitales alrededor del planeta construyeron para él una flota de doce Destructores Estelares clase Imperial, incluida su nave insignia, el Onda de Choque, que era más grande que los demás y estaba equipado con más mejoras. Harrsk mantuvo su sistema monitoreado con una gran red de holocámaras y satélites espías, y una buena parte de su presupuesto se destinó a sobornar a los que estaban al servicio de los otros Señores de la guerra para que sirvieran como sus espías. Daala thumb|right|220px|Natasi Daala. Más tarde ese año, la almirante Natasi Daala llegaría a la fortaleza de Harrsk como parte de su gira de buena voluntad por los fragmentos restantes del Imperio. Mientras que su segundo al mando, Kratas, pudo ingresar al Onda de Choque para inspeccionarlo, Harrsk hizo que Daala viajara a su base, donde la esperarían con una ceremonia. Daala le suplicó a Harrsk para que aceptara su propuesta de unificar a los señores de la guerra, por lo que las flotas Imperiales combinadas podrían centrar su atención en la Nueva República. Sin embargo, Harrsk tenía su propia idea para la unificación; Daala se convertiría en su segunda al mando, y juntos eliminarían a los señores de la guerra restantes y unificarían sus fuerzas bajo la bandera de Harrsk. Antes que de pudieran resolver su desacuerdo, una flota de setenta y tres [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Victoria]] del Comando Carmesí de Teradoc llegaría al sistema. Harrsk movilizaría sus propios Destructores Estelares, destruyendo varias de las naves atacantes, y Kratas tomaría el mando del Onda de Choque. Las fuerzas de Teradoc concentrarían el fuego en la nave insignia, y aunque fue capaz de resistir la embestida durante un tiempo, los escudos finalmente cederían y el Onda de Choque seria destruido. Con su misión cumplida, las fuerzas de Teradoc volverían a su base, dejando tres de los Destructores De Harrsk severamente dañados además de la destrucción del Onda de Choque. Harrsk quería vengarse de inmediato con la ayuda de Daala. Daala, enojada por la pérdida de Kratas, se negó a cumplir, pero Harrsk les ordenó a sus soldados de asalto que la llevaran a punta de pistola a du Destructor Estelar y la obligaran a liderar la flota contra Teradoc. Bajo coacción, ella obedeció, tomando el mando del Tormenta de Fuego mientras Harrsk ocupaba su lugar en el Torbellino. Deseando el elemento sorpresa, Harrsk le negó tiempo a Daala para que planificara, y las ocho naves restantes de su flota se trasladarían al mundo fortaleza de Teradoc, un gigante gaseoso rodeado por un anillo planetario helado. Cuando Harrsk, Daala y su flota entraron en los anillos, las bombas colocados por Teradoc detonaron dentro de las piezas más grandes; los fragmentos se estrellaron contra la flota de Harrsk, y dos Destructores Estelares serían eliminados y uno solo quedaría herido, Harrsk estaba enojado con Daala por perder tres naves, pero en este punto la flota había llegado a la fortaleza de Teradoc, construida en uno de los asteroides más grandes del sistema de anillos, y los Victoria salieron para atacarlos. Harrsk y otros dos Destructores Estelares abrieron fuego contra ellos, pero Daala lo detuvo, dando órdenes de retirarse. Tomando el control personal de los sistemas de disparo de su nave, ella disparó toda la potencia de su nave a través de su cañón de iones al Torbellino de Harrsk. La nave de Harrsk estaba muerta en el espacio, pero Daala expandió los escudos del Tormenta de Fuego para rodearlo. Dos de los Destructores Estelares restantes, leales a Harrsk, comenzaron a disparar contra Daala. Haciendo caso omiso de ellos, Daala abriría un canal de comunicaciones con Harrsk y las fuerzas de Teradoc; en un discurso, condenó los ataques que ambos habían infringido al otro, explicando que había atacado a Harrsk para evitar que continuaran el conflicto, y pidió a las dos fuerzas que se unieran contra su enemigo en común, la Nueva República. Harrsk fue capaz de reactivar su propio sistema de comunicaciones y envió su propio mensaje, acusando a Daala de traición y ordenando a la tripulación del Tormenta de Fuego que la arrestara y la ejecutara. Manteniendo a raya a la tripulación del puente del Tormenta de Fuego con un bláster, Daala activaría la autodestrucción de la nave, afirmando que la mataría a ella y a Harrsk en quince minutos a menos que Harrsk diera la orden de alto al fuego. Gilad Pellaeon, ahora vicealmirante y comandante de las fuerzas de Teradoc, ordenaría a su propio bando que se retirara de inmediato. Harrsk, por otro lado, esperó hasta que quedara menos de un minuto antes de dar la orden, en ese momento Dalla canceló la autodestrucción y dejó el sistema con Pellaeon para hablar. Muerte y legado thumb|left|250px|Daala ejecuta a Harrsk y a los otros caudillos en Tsoss Beacon. Daala convocó a una conferencia entre Harrsk, Teradoc y otros once Señores de la guerra en Tsoss Beacon, una pequeña estación en el centro de la galaxia. Harrsk y los Señores de la guerra recibieron la orden de mantener sus flotas fuera del sistema, con solo los caudillos individuales acercándose a las estaciones; después de dos días de desacuerdo, finalmente todos asistieron. Los trece Señores de la guerra se reunieron en una sala de conferencias en Tsoss Beacon con Daala y Pellaeon, donde Daala convocó a todos a unirse en nombre del Imperio. Teradoc y Harrsk se burlaron del procedimiento, y cuando el General Superior Sander Delvardus intento irse, Daala selló la habitación co un cyber bloqueador, el cual se abriría dentro de tres horas. Daala les ordenó elegir un líder en ese momento. Durante horas, los Señores de la guerra discutieron entre ellos. Eventualmente, Harrsk saltó sobre Teradoc e intentó asfixiarlo hasta la muerte, solo se detuvo cuando Pellaeon se lo quitó y lo arrojó a la mesa. Habiendo tenido suficiente, Daala condenó a los Señores de la guerra, ella y Pellaeon se pudieron máscaras de respiración, y Daala inundo la habitación con gas nervioso. Harrsk y otros tres intentaron apresurarse para liberarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mientas que los otros señores de la guerra sucumbían ante del gas, Harrsk no lo hizo. El gas venenoso apuntaba los centros vitales del cerebro, y los centros correspondientes en el cerebro de Harrsk habían sido destruidos en Endor. Daala y Pellaeon salieron de la habitación, creyendo que los señores de la guerra estaban muertos, lo que permitió a Harrsk escapar de la habitación tras ellos. Al volver a su lanzadera TIE, Harrsk estaba decidido a vengarse de Daala. Por lo que a ella respectaba, Harrsk estaba muerto, así que no vería venir su venganza. A borde de la lanzadera TIE, alucinó que Thoath estaba a bordo y le transmitió la historia de su escape. La personalidad de Thoath, inspirada por la acción de Daala y el ejemplo de la tripulación del Gran Almirante Batch, decidió que Harrsk debía ser eliminado de una vez por todas. Hizo que la lanzadera TIE realizara giros incontrolados; la personalidad de Harrsk se reafirmó y luchó por el control de la nave. Eventualmente, el cerebro en ruinas de Harrsk finalmente recordó que Thoath estaba muerto, y se dio cuenta de que había sido Thoath todo este tiempo. Con la verdad apareciendo ante él, Harrsk permitió que la nave impactara contra un asteroide y se suicidó. Personalidad y rasgos Blitzer Harrsk tenía el pelo negro y medía menos de 1.73 metros de largo. Durante la Batalla de Endor, la cara de Harrsk sufrió una gran lesión, con la mitad izquierda quemada hasta el tejido rosado de la cicatriz y su ojo izquierdo cegado. Mientras que la tecnología médica hizo posible la curación de sus herida, Harrsk había preferido dejar sus cicatrices como estaban, como una insignia de honor y una herramienta de intimidación. También le reemplazaron el ojo con un fotoreceptor droide. Sin embargo, Harrsk mantenía la mitad no dañada de su rostro limpia y ordenada. Antes de su lesión, Harrsk era considerado como uno de los tácticos más destacados de la Armada Imperial. Sin embargo, el daño al lóbulo frontal de Harrsk en Endor lo dejó una psique fracturada, que se manifestó como una personalidad dividida. Harrsk se hizo cargo de dos personas, una era él mismo, aunque una versión más cruel y maníaca de su yo anterior. La otra personalidad era la del capitán Bolla Thoath, la ex segunda al mando de Harrsk que había muerto en Endor. La personalidad de Thoath era más práctica y racional, y equilibraba las tendencias violentas de Harrsk. Harrsk no estaba al tanto de la separación y alucinó la presencia de Thoath para validad su punto de vista. Harrsk era una de las personas que le gustaban los rituales formales y las grandiosas demostraciones de poder, lo que Natasi Daala vio como un signo de la auto-agradecimiento. Se consideraba como el señor de la guerra más poderoso y como el digno sucesor del trono Imperial, con todos los demás como pretendientes. A pesar de estar cansado de llevar una guerra civil con sus compañeros señores de la guerra, Harrsk sentía que la diplomacia no era un método apropiado de usar, y era demasiado reminiscente para seguir los caminos de la República Galáctica, que consideraba débil. En cambio, tenía la intención de matar a los que veía como traidores, esperando que sus soldados se unieran a él como respuesta. No se llevó bien con los que cuestionaban sus métodos y órdenes. Cuando fue atacado, Harrsk se apresuró a vengarse. A veces decidía usar la velocidad en lugar de la estrategia, confiando en la sorpresa y la ferocidad de su ataque para vencer a sus oponentes. Sin embargo, Harrsk no tomaría la delantera en sus ataques, prefiriendo permanecer en una nave en la parte trasera y lateral de la formación para evitar los disparos. A muchos de los hombres de Harrsk no les gustaba estar bajo su mando, y preferían unirse con otros en lugar de continuar la guerra civil. Gilad Pellaeon consideraba a Harrsk como un criminal de guerra. Entre bastidores Mientras hacía su primera aparición en ''La Espada Oscura de Kevin J. Anderson, Harrsk había recibió una breve mención en una novela anterior, Los Hijos de los Jedi. Si bien, en la última novela se indica que se está preparando para tomar medidas importantes contra la Nueva República, al final Roganda e Irek Ismaren se unan a él, aunque esta trama nunca fue explorada nuevamente en La Espada Oscura. De hecho, la segunda novela lo ubica firmemente en el Núcleo Profundo, a diferencia de Los Hijos de los Jedi, que tiene lugar en el Borde Exterior. Si bien esto no era una contradicción explícita, The Essential Atlas confirmó que tenía territorio en ambas ubicaciones. Harrsk finalmente recibió su primer nombre en el compendio de 2008 The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia. En 2013, la segunda entrega de "The Imperial Warlords: Despoilers of an Empire", escrita por Abel G. Peña y Daniel Wallace, estableció que Harrsk sufría de una personalidad dividida después de la Batalla de Endor. Existen diferentes versiones del título de Harrsk como señor de la guerra. Mientras Harrsk se titula "Supremo Señor de la Guerra" en La Espada Oscura, Los Hijos de los Jedi da su propio título de "Lord Alto Almirante", y el Atlas usa solo el último título. Además, también es llamado Gran Almirante en Los Hijos de los Jedi. Las contradicciones menores existen en el rango de Harrsk como de Endor; mientras que The Essential Chronology, su seguimiento y el Atlas dicen que era Almirante, por lo que supera al Capitán Pellaeon, una parte importante de su historia de fondo, The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia dice que en ese momento era solo un Capitán. Apariciones *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 28: Masquerade, Part 1'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Guía de la Era de la Rebelión'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Cíborgs Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Almirantes de la Armada Imperial del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Señores de la guerra Imperiales Categoría:Individuos masculinos